Outcast
by xXShadowWalkerXx
Summary: Genevieve was always known for being a Lestrange. People just didn't realize that being an outcast in a pureblooded family is worse than being muggleborn. Whenever a teacher goes out of her way to help Genevieve, she starts to see the light of things. Remus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone quieted down when they heard the news. Many had expected Sirius Black to not be in Slytherin. He had always been a disappointment to the few pure blood families. But Genevieve to be in Gryffindor too? It had to be a mistake. She was quiet, but she had a temper and a hell of a lot of backbone. Genevieve Lestrange was on the verge of tears when she reached the Gryffindor table. People looked at her with fear in their eyes.

She blamed Bellatrix, her sadistic older sister, on why people thought she was a freak. Only one person welcomed her to Gryffindor, Remus John Lupin. He was a first year, same as her. He loved reading and studied often. They became somewhat friends over the first few days. They would study in the library together. No communication ever occurred, but he would give her a soft smile and that was enough to make her forget about everyone else.

* * *

Bellatrix and Regulus had been giving Genevieve a hard time ever since school started a few months ago. She was forbidden back home; she was disowned by the entire Lestrange family. Sniffling, Genevieve stepped outside the girl's restroom, running into Professor McGonagall in the process. "S-sorry, pr-professor," she apologized, trying to control herself. Her papers had scattered around the corridor.

"Miss Lestrange?" McGonagall asked with a worried expression. The entire Hogwarts staff had been talking about her since the Sorting, some thought the Sorting Hat made a mistake. They had all figured she was just as horrible as her sister. None knew that it was a façade. A mere wall put up to pretend to fit in with her family. The Sorting Hat had obviously seen right through it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Genevieve apologized again and stooped down to pick up her papers. With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall picked up Genevieve's papers and neatly piled them back together.

"I believe I heard you apologize the first time. Now, what has gotten you so upset that you missed supper?" the elder witch asked with a kind smile. Genevieve hadn't realized people would notice her absence.

"It was a mistake, professor. How can my whole bloodline be in Slytherin, but I get stuck in Gryffindor? I can't go a day without people telling me I'm an outcast," Genevieve explained.

"Lestrange, you listen well. It is okay to be different. It isn't a mistake, but an opportunity. You obviously have a characteristic that sets you off from the other members of your family. I see it. You are definitely turning into one of the brightest witches of your age. Don't you dare think low on yourself," McGonagall lectured and handed her back her pages of notes. Genevieve thanked her Transfiguration teacher and sped off to Gryffindor's common room.

* * *

Minerva stood by the girl's restroom for a few minutes, stunned. She never realized how much pain one eleven year old girl could show just by looking into her eyes. Minerva closed her own eyes and thought on what she should do. She would tell Dumbledore. He would know what to do or say.

"Genevieve may be a Lestrange, but she is a Gryffindor at heart. She only needs to embrace it and show herself to her peers. Of course, students are going to assume she is just like her family, if she doesn't prove differently," Dumbledore spoke wisely.

"Albus, she is on the verge of breaking. She goes to her classes and then locks herself in her dormitory. No one has given her a chance," Minerva McGonagall told him.

"She has her talents. Have you seen her fly a broom?"

"Albus, she is a first year. But, no, I haven't."

"She would make a great chaser. I know you are in need of one, Minerva."

McGonagall thanked Dumbledore for his help and bid him a good night. Tomorrow, she would talk to Genevieve again and see if Dumbledore was right. When wasn't he? This sliver of hope for a new chaser made her happy. It was solving two problems in one.

* * *

"May I see Lestrange?" Minerva requested the following afternoon during Professor Slughorn's advanced potions class. Professor Slughorn nodded and Genevieve stood up worriedly. Lily Evans gave her a slight smile. The two had been paired up a lot recently and were both praised by the teachers.

"This is Alexander Wood, Gryffindor's keeper," McGonagall told Genevieve in the corridor. There were six other older students behind him. McGonagall explained that they were all chasers except one, who was a keeper. Two of them from Gryffindor, the rest from Hufflepuff, but all were at least in their fourth year and up. Alexander explained the rules and positions of the game to Genevieve and then most of them left to go get practice brooms.

"Professor, I don't understand. I am a first year. I only went to two, maybe three, quidditch lessons. I don't even own a broom," she told her professor.

"I was told you were pretty decent with a broom, and Gryffindor is looking for a chaser. First years aren't usually allowed to tryout, but I might make an exception," McGonagall explained. Genevieve couldn't understand why her teacher was being so nice to her. She was a disappointment in almost everything. When Wood came back, Genevieve got on the broom with ease and began playing. Flying on the broom was as easy as breathing to Genevieve. She had never rode a broom until arriving at Hogwarts, but she quickly learned that she loved it.

Dumbledore came outside to look at the scene. "She's a natural," McGonagall muttered happily to him, as soon as she noticed the headmaster standing near her.

"Sure is. This is a fine example on why not to judge a book by its cover," Dumbledore lectured, and left when the group of students were flying down.

"I'll see you on the field," a few students told Genevieve. A small smile appeared on her lips. She never smiled.

"Welcome to the team," Alexander told Genevieve with a pat on the back, "Practice is on Tuesdays and Thursdays after morning classes."

"Thank you, Mr. Wood," McGonagall said and dismissed the group. Genevieve left with hope. Maybe being in Gryffindor wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hardly anybody was in the library on Sundays. Genevieve sat at her own table and began studying. A few minutes later, someone slid next to her. "Hey, cousin," Sirius said and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey," she replied, not glancing up from the book.

"God, you and Remus," he sighed, "My friend, James, needs your help."

Genevieve became intrigued. "With what?" she asked and lifted her head. Brown eyes met its similar pair. Sirius and Genevieve resembled each other a lot more than Bellatrix and Genevieve did.

"James fancies Lily Evans. God knows why. Can you maybe talk Lily into seeing James sometime?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Thanks, cousin. Congratulations on making the quidditch team. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," he said and hugged her.

"Sirius, I'm studying," she reminded him with a smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I'll see you in the common room then," he told her and left the library feeling accomplished.

* * *

A week later, Lily and James had become inseparable and the quidditch season had started. Genevieve was beyond nervous. First game was, naturally, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Regulus was keeper for Slytherin, of course. Bellatrix didn't play quidditch. She sure as hell dated the players though.

"Good luck, Genevieve," Professor McGonagall muttered to her. Genevieve smiled to her and took in a breath before stepping on to the field.

Scoring most of the points, Genevieve was out of breath, but happy. There were a few times when she almost got knocked off her broom by a rival. When Gryffindor's seeker caught the snitch, Genevieve flew down and the game ended. Genevieve continued playing quidditch the rest of the year, and they ended the season undefeated.

* * *

Whenever Bellatrix and Regulus would go to make fun of Genevieve, McGonagall was there to intervene. Whenever first year was over and Genevieve had no place to go, McGonagall took her in.

* * *

Second year went by fast. Genevieve stayed playing quidditch as a chaser, made near-excellent grades, and officially became best friends with Lily Evans. Sometimes, she would hang out with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Mostly Remus, because the both seemed to always be in the library.

* * *

In third year, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius talked a good length about Sirius' good cousin. "Genevieve isn't bad. She's not at all like Bella. She's soft-hearted, but she has a mean bite," Sirius told the group.

"She is a bookworm too. She and Remus are in the library studying together all the time. It makes me sick just watching you two flirt with your body language. Why don't you just talk to her already? She clearly likes you," James ranted to Remus. Remus' cheeks reddened a bit.

"I don't know her that well. She doesn't seem like the type to like talking," Remus told his mates.

"That's why you talk to her, Mooney. God, you are so dull," Sirius said with an eye roll. Sirius was chased after by many girls, unlike the gentle Remus.

"I can't date girls. What if she hates me after she finds out what I am?" Remus asked.

"So, you do like her? She has issues too. She will probably like you more once she knows," Sirius teased.

"Genevieve isn't mental, Sirius. She's a human being who is going through a lot. I do think you should talk to her, Remus. She really does like you," Lily said, taking charge of the conversation. She sauntered over to James and sat beside him, making it known that they were getting serious.

* * *

In the library, Genevieve sat surveying the sky for astronomy class. Remus came up behind her and peered over her shoulder. "What's your favorite constellation?" He asked, "Mine is Orion."

She looked at him with a smile. "Pegasus. I love the story behind it," she answered. He sat next to her and helped her finish the chart. They talked probably nearly all day. Remus hadn't realized how much they had in common.

Genevieve went to leave, when Remus forgot the reason he wanted to talk to her. "Hey, Genevieve! Would you come to the Christmas ball with me?" he asked.

"I'd love that," she answered, trying to hide her blush. She left feeling giddy.

* * *

McGonagall once again found herself in Dumbledore's office for guidance on Genevieve. "Minerva, she is becoming a young adult witch. She is supposed to break rules and deal with the supernatural," Dumbledore explained, amused at the teacher's fretting.

"She is going to the ball with that werewolf and is beginning to hang around with James Potter's meddlesome crew," she told him.

"Isn't that so much better than Bellatrix's?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose," Minerva mumbled.

"Remus is a good boy. Something that he couldn't control happened to him, and he's dealing," Dumbledore said. Minerva nodded in agreement and left feeling better.

* * *

Up until Genevieve finished her time at Hogwarts, everything was perfect. She should have known everything was too good to be true. Lily and James planned on getting married, Sirius had completely detached himself from the Black family, Remus and Genevieve were a couple after years of friendship, and Peter still followed James and Sirius like a puppy. Bellatrix and Regulus had left Genevieve alone for the past few years after she nearly beat Regulus to death when he called Lily a mud blood.

"I got accepted!" Genevieve exclaimed happily and threw her arms around Remus.

"Three more years of non-stop studying," Remus mumbled.

"Come on, Remus. It isn't that bad. Anyways, I have wanted to be an Auror since fourth year," Genevieve told him.

"I know. I am happy," he told her and pushed back a few strands of hair.

"Then, look happy. Right now, you look aggravated. Is something wrong?" she asked.

He played mindlessly with her hair. "If you had to choose between family and me and your friends, like James and Lily, who would you choose?" he asked.

"You. It's always going to be you and, of course, James and Lily. You lot are my family. Blood means nothing to me. What is this about, Remus John?" she asked sternly.

"There's been more attacks. We are forming an Order," he answered. She automatically knew what he was talking about. Voldemort and his death eaters.

"I want to fight then," she told him.

"How did I know you would say that?" he asked rhetorically and kissed her forehead.

"Because, you can secretly read minds," she giggled and laid her head on his chest. Sleep was fast to come that night.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going to be a god mother? You can't get pregnant now. We are in war," Genevieve told Lily. She was beyond stressed. She swore silently. Now, the Potter's were expecting. Just last week, the Longbottom's had revealed they were expecting a baby.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to turn out fine," Remus whispered in Genevieve's ear. His voice immediately calmed her down.

"I hope the baby is more like Lily. I don't think I can survive another James Potter," Genevieve teased.

"I hope it's like James. We need another troublemaker to keep tradition alive," Sirius said while blowing spit balls out of a straw.

"Remember, that's your baby's god father," Remus joked. Everyone laughed and all tension that was in the room prior ceased. Remus and Genevieve looked at each other. Sure, they had worry lines and scars, but they had love and a family. Maybe Remus was right, everything will turn out fine.

* * *

"Oh no, it's a James!" Genevieve shrieked. Lily and James had a beautiful baby boy named Harry. He had dark black hair, like his father, and green eyes, like his mother.

"Maybe he will just look like James," Remus spoke.

"We can only hope," Genevieve mumbled while holding the newborn in her arms.

"You guys know I am right here," James said from the doorway.

"Darling, we love you. We just want to limit how many of you there are," Lily told her husband. James kissed his wife and picked up his son from Genevieve's arms.

"I just pray he's a fighter," James muttered under his breath. No one heard except little Harry, but everyone understood. The war was worsening.

* * *

"Be careful," Remus told his fiancé.

"You too. I don't want to see a scratch on you," Genevieve told him.

"You're asking for a bit much," Remus smiled. It wasn't a full smile, but it was the best he could do.

Genevieve kissed him with all she had. "I just want everyone to know that we tried. That we fought for a case we believed in," she mumbled.

Cupping her face, Remus gazed into her scared, but determined face. "We are going to get out of this. I love you, Gen," he told her.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered and apparated out of the dining room.

* * *

"It's Genevieve," Dumbledore told Remus as soon as he apparated. Remus was on the verge of an utter breakdown. James and Lily were dead. He was staring at their dead bodies now. He was also staring at a sleeping boy with a scar on his head.

"What about her?" Remus asked, trying desperately not to panic. She couldn't be dead. Seeing Lily and James dead in their own home was enough. He swore when he found Sirius, he was going to kill him. Genevieve and Harry was all he had left to call family.

"She is at Mungo's with the Longbottom's. Bellatrix performed the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottom's for hours. The healers have already decided they will never be back to full mental health. Genevieve must have gotten there later. She is conscious and well, just a bit shaky.

Remus sighed. "Thank you for telling me," he told Dumbledore and apparated to the entrance to the hospital.

* * *

Genevieve was laughing and talking to Alistair Moody when Remus got to her. Alistair was in the Order and he was also an Auror. Alistair left when he saw Remus come in, figuring it would be best for the couple to talk in private.

"You're okay?" Remus asked her and pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face. That was one of his favorite things to do. It was like when a stage curtain is lifted, revealing the set.

"Yeah," she said, tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"Alistair told you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Dumbledore. Isn't it awful, Remus? Poor Harry," she told him with a scratchy voice.

"What is going to happen to him, Gen?" he asked, knowing it was her choice.

"Dumbledore says it would be wise to let him live with Lily's muggle sister. The kid will probably hate me when he is older," she said with a sad smile.

"It's over though," Remus said in attempt to cheer her up.

"It's over," she echoed and held his hand. Falling asleep, Genevieve dreamed of a place where all her friends didn't have to die because of one horrible wizard.

* * *

"Remus, why are we bringing this up now?" she asked, staring at her fiancé in the eyes. They were at Godric's Hollow. Again.

"I am holding you back. You have hopes and dreams. You changed so much for me, Gen," he told her and slid his thumb across her cheek. Yeah, she had changed. She became an animagus just so they could face the full moons together.

"I don't care about changing. Remus, I love you," she told him.

"Then, go. Become a good God damn Auror, because the wizard world needs some. Go do what you want to do. Figure out who you want to be, and if I'm anywhere in the picture, I'll be waiting," he told her. She hugged him tight, while he rested his chin on the top of her head. Why did letting her go feel so wrong? He felt her slip away and vanish, leaving a crater in his heart.

* * *

_Done with this chapter! Chapter 2 should be up in a few days. It will start with when Harry starts at Hogwarts. Thanks for viewing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised. This is the final chapter for this story! I'm sorry I took longer than anticipated. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Genevieve missed him. She missed him from the first day she was without him, and missed him just as much ten years later. Genevieve had become an Auror, just as Remus told her to. Her partner was Alistair Moody. He was an amazing mentor and friend to her. Although, calling him a friend was a bit of a stretch. Alistair was not at all a social butterfly.

"I don't know why you subject yourself to such cruelty. Just go find Remus and tell him how you feel," Minerva told Genevieve for the fortieth time over the past few years.

"He probably moved on," Genevieve mumbled. That was always her answer. She was too much of a coward to see for herself. He might have already had children with a more stable woman. The idea invaded her mind and she got jealous at the very thought.

"You are acting like a child now! I didn't want you to see the werewolf from the beginning, but then I saw the way the both of you stared at each other. That was love. And that love that the both of you share can't just fade away," Minerva explained. Genevieve scowled. Why did she have to be so wise? She was in her hundreds.

"If I see him, I'll tell him. I'm not going to track him down though. He could have come visit or sent me an owl..." Genevieve said stubbornly. She understood why he didn't. He wanted to give her options and space to figure out who she wanted to be. She just wanted him. Sure, she liked her job as an Auror, but the job didn't fill her with happiness like he did. The job couldn't grow old with her and keep her company, like he could.

Minerva shook her head at Genevieve's stubbornness, but knew where she was coming from. Trust didn't come easy to Genevieve and she didn't take abandonment well also. The two adult witches continued to chat for the rest of the afternoon, catching up on lost time. Later on that evening, Genevieve left to go back to work.

* * *

"Why exactly are we here?" Alistair asked Genevieve. They were at the Leaky Cauldron. Genevieve was waiting for Hagrid to come in with her godson.

"Harry is attending Hogwarts this year. Hagrid is supposed to come in with him and then WE are taking him school supply shopping," she told the older Auror. He grumbled, but didn't try to argue.

"There she is!" Hagrid exclaimed, moving with Harry through the crowded pub.

"Harry, this is Genevieve Lestrange and Alistair Moody. They are the best Aurors the wizarding world has ever gotten," Hagrid introduced. Genevieve had told Dumbledore she didn't want Harry knowing she was his godmother.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Ready?" Genevieve asked. Merlin, he still looked so much like James, but his eyes were JUST like Lily's. Genevieve didn't go a day without thinking about the Potter's. He nodded slightly and they left for Diagon Alley. Alistair still grumbling behind.

* * *

While Harry was in Ollivander's, Alistair and Genevieve went buy Harry a snowy owl. "She's perfect. Thank you," Genevieve told the store's owner and left.

"Why don't you just tell the boy your real relation to him?" Alistair asked.

"He would start asking questions that I don't have answers to. He is only eleven years old. That is far too young to know about what truly happened," she told her partner.

"Very well," Alistair murmured. The two walked into the wand shop together to greet a very pleased Harry.

They shopped for the rest of the supplies and went to Gringott's to withdraw enough money for Harry to last the school year comfortably. "We better get going before Potter misses his train," Alistair told Genevieve. She nodded and they walked ti King Cross station.

"We have to get going now, Harry. Make good grades, stay close to your friends, and behave in school. Mischief runs in your blood," Genevieve told her godson. He went to ask what she meant, but the witch and wizard had already vanished.

* * *

"**Your** godson has already murdered a professor and opened a chamber that hasn't been opened in decades!" Severus yelled at Genevieve. She was proud of Harry and didn't really care about a former Death Eater's opinions.

"If I understand correctly he also killed a basilisk, saved a fellow student, got through Merlin-knows-how-many enchantments that would have been difficult for a fully educated witch or wizard, and stopped Voldemort from coming back on two different occasions," Genevieve informed the professor.

Minerva and Dumbledore watched the two argue. "I guess nothing really changed," Dumbledore chuckled softly to the older witch.

"They both are protective over Harry in their own way. Should I stop them?" Minerva asked, worried the two may get violent. It was unlikely, but not impossible with Genevieve's anger problems.

"Let's leave and let them continue. The artifacts in this room are only irreplaceable," Dumbledore answered. Minerva looked at him strangely as they left quietly.

* * *

"Albus!" Remus called out, moving through the crowd of students to get to him and McGonagall.

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise. Minerva and I were just talking about you," Dumbledore told the younger man and began walking a bit slower.

The werewolf gave the witch and wizard a look of curiosity. Dumbledore chuckled at Remus' confused expression. "Genevieve is here," Minerva explained to him.

Remus' heart started beating incredibly fast. "Maybe I should go," Remus finally muttered. Genevieve probably didn't want anything to do with him after a decade without him. He figured she saw how amazing life was without him.

"She still loves you. I don't think she has ever been lonelier and as lost as she is now," Minerva said. McGonagall's words gave him hope. Maybe it wasn't to late for them.

* * *

Minerva and Albus timed everything perfect, leaving Remus and Genevieve with each other in private. "Gen," Remus sighed under his breath. She was as beautiful as ever. Her black hair curved a bit past her shoulders, her eyes were an intense brown, and she stood proud and certain. Genevieve wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, basking in the moment.

Remus planted a soft kiss on her lips when she finally released him from her grip. Merlin, had she missed him. "I don't want to go another day without you," she told him. Her voice was barely audible, but her eyes showed it all. Her loneliness. Her longing. He saw how truly broken she was. She showed him everything that she was told to never show, as an Auror.

Remus held her close. "Then, let's go home," he muttered. They used floo powder and soon ended up at Remus' flat, smiling and covered in ash.

* * *

"I already got it approved by the Minister himself, Alistair," Genevieve told him, "I can come back when I wish." She and Remus were going to spend the rest of the summer together and when it was time for school to begin, they would both go teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

"Just be careful, Lestrange," Alistair told me and put his hand on my shoulder. That was the most affectionate she had ever seen Alistair.

Genevieve nodded and left the Ministry of Magic to go see her Remus. She stared down at the ring on her finger. It had been a decade since she last wore it, but it held the same emotional value as last time. Remus was her one true love. It didn't matter that he was a different species than her. She loved him. He cared about her more than anything. He cares so much that he spent the last decade in misery, they both had. They had also realized that there lives were perfect ten years ago. The only time Genevieve was completely happy was when Remus was with her.

* * *

"Lupin! We have a train to catch in half an hour and you haven't even begun to pack yet!" Genevieve exclaimed. Walking into the messy room, she noticed Remus lounging on the couch.

"It will get done. You stress over the littlest things," he teased and ruffled his own hair.

"Stop being aggravating and pack your things. Maybe I wouldn't stress then," she retorted and ruffled his hair this time. Remus smiled and packed his things, with Genevieve's help. They made it to the Hogwarts Express right on time and settled into one of the train's small rooms.

"Do you mind if we come in? There isn't any room left elsewhere," a curly-haired girl asked the older witch and wizard. Remus was on the verge of falling asleep already.

"Not at all," Genevieve replied smoothly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself politely.

"Genevieve Lestrange," she introduced herself and shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," the red-headed boy told her, a look of awe in his eyes. Genevieve nodded her head in recognition. The Weasley's were a fine wizard family. They aren't rich, as many purebloods are, but they were wonderful people.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the green-eyed boy said. He had mostly said it not to be rude.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter," Genevieve said, giving a charming smile.

* * *

"You switched...Without telling me?" Remus asked Sirius. His voice covered with emotion. Sirius nodded to his best friend. The werewolf pulled his fallen friend up off the ground.

Genevieve followed Severus into the Shrieking Shack in her animagus form, a red fox. The first thing she saw was Lupin and Sirius talking to Hermione and Harry. Ron was holding his rat in a tight grip and his leg was injured. Severus went to attack Sirius, but Genevieve pounced on him and let out a snarl.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at Snape using Hermione's wand, throwing the professor against the wall. Genevieve had landed safely on her feet before the spell hit Snape. "Cousin, you look swell," Sirius told Genevieve.

Getting out her animagus form, Genevieve gave her cousin an eye roll. "I can't say the same about you," she answered with a small grin.

Sirius explained to everyone about the rat being Peter Pettigrew and that he was framed. A part of Remus and Genevieve had known it all along. Sirius and James had been close and they had been through so much together. Genevieve was glad Sirius was back. Even though, Sirius hadn't listened to her and told Harry about Genevieve being his godmother.

She could only hope Harry wouldn't be _that_ upset with her.

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black!" Genevieve yelled out. Sirius came down the steps of the safe house with a huge grin on his face.

Genevieve was two seconds away from murdering her cousin. He had traversed the house in animagus form, leaving dog prints everywhere. Remus came and saved the day by using magic to fix everything. "I see you still haven't grown up, Padfoot," Remus said with a grin.

"Me? Never," Sirius replied and ran back up the stairs.

"Are you okay? Lately, you've been spacing out," Remus asked her with worry in his voice. He held her close, letting her relax against his body.

"I am the worse godmother ever. Harry has been through so much, and a few weeks ago he saw Voldemort come back! Why couldn't I have stopped this from happening? I'm supposed to protect him," she asked. Although, it was more like she was rambling to herself.

"You can't stop everything from happening, Gen. What you are doing is right. I talked to Dumbledore about it. It seems we are going to form the Order again," he told her.

"I want to fight then," she told him.

"Naturally," he answered and kissed her temple. History was beginning to repeat itself.

* * *

"_Your _godson..." the undersecretary of the Minister began. Oh, Merlin. There it was. Genevieve's godson may be a mischief maker, but he helped more than he hurt. Genevieve was having bad enough of a day already. A group of Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, her sister being one of them. She had been working with Alistair to track down them before they reached Voldemort.

She zoned out, naturally. It's not like she was talking to Genevieve. No. She was trying to make a fool out of her in front of everyone. "Dolores, I don't have to stand here and listen to this bogus! If I wanted to hear lies, I would read the Daily Prophet more often," she exclaimed and stormed out.

Everyone in the room quieted and Dolores Umbridge was left speechless. No one had ever had the nerve to storm out on the Minister's personal undersecretary. That was considered to be as bad as storming out on the Minister himself. Dolores reminded herself to never tell the Minister of what had just happened.

* * *

Genevieve was on the verge of panicking. Harry and a group of students had went after the prophecy. How did he find out about it? Probably Sirius. She would definitely kill Sirius next time she sees him when they aren't in battle. Genevieve apparated to the Ministry and turned into her animagus form. She could move quicker in battle this way. Her plan was to get the students to safety. The Death Eaters main focus was Harry and his prophecy. If she could get the other students to safety, the Order would focus more on Harry.

Whenever Genevieve had gathered the last student towards the group away from the fight, she saw Bellatrix going after Sirius. Genevieve switched back quickly into human form and tackled Sirius to the ground, right before the spell hit where he was at. Bellatrix, stunned at her sister's sudden presence, scrambled off.

"I had it under control," Sirius pouted.

"Sure you did," Genevieve answered. She looked around for Harry, but couldn't find him. Looking towards Sirius for an explanation, he had the same expression on his face. Great! What good bloody godparents we were!

* * *

"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant," Genevieve huffed, "We are in a war, for Merlin's sake!"

"You're the one who is pregnant. If your going to be mad at someone, blame Remus," Sirius said with a grin. He loved getting Gen angry.

Genevieve glared at Sirius and simply rolled her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see," Remus whispered in her ear.

He was secretly terrified. Not because of the war. Because he was frightened the child might be like him and have the curse of being a werewolf. Werewolves were shunned creatures. Nobody liked werewolves. Well, Genevieve did for some reason. She like one werewolf anyways.

"I just hope the baby is accepted whenever it grows older. Its parents are two outcasts, after all," Remus smiled at his wife's teasing.

Looking at the clock, Remus realized how late it was. "Mrs. Lupin, I think it is time for bed," he told her.

"What a wonderful idea, Mr. Lupin," she giggled and followed him to their bedroom.

In bed, they lied side by side both thinking about the baby, about the future.

* * *

Holding her baby for the first time was one of the best feelings in the world. "Ted Remus Lupin, you are as cute as a button," Genevieve cooed to her baby. Remus gazed affectionately at the two people he loved more than anything.

They, of course, named Harry the godfather. They had ruled out Sirius a long time ago. Genevieve hadn't seen Harry in months. He had gone hunting for horcruxes ever since Albus Dumbledore's passing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on the loose. His very name was a taboo. Everyone who wasn't a Death Eater was terrified. It reminded Genevieve of that night, over a decade and a half ago when her godson put an end to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for several years. She had no doubt her godson would end him for good.

Genevieve handed Remus his child and saw how nervous Remus was. "It's just your son, Remus," she teased. Her voice was a little hoarse, but that didn't mean would stop teasing her husband. He ignored her words and watched as his son stared at him with Genevieve's big doe eyes.

"It's a Remus, for sure," Sirius said, peering over Remus' shoulder.

Genevieve threw the book from the nightstand at Sirius with expert precision. "Merlin, woman! Are you never _not _armed?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Nope, and don't you forget it," Genevieve answered with a smirk.

Remus chuckled at the two cousins bickering. "Good luck, Ted. You're going to need it," he whispered to his baby.

* * *

"I told you not to come," Remus told his wife, secretly glad she didn't listen.

"This is our battle. I fought in it since the very beginning. I am _not_ backing out now," she told him.

"Then, brace yourself," he said, watching the protective barrier fall before his eyes.

Genevieve fought alongside her husband as long as she could. "The west side needs help. Go there. Kingsley and I can cover this for a while," Remus told her, out of breath.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with every ounce of love she had. "You better make it out of this alive. We have a baby to raise," she told him with a soft smile and scurried away.

* * *

Genevieve lifted her head from the pensive. She had collected these memories to remind herself of how amazing her life had been. Most of her loved ones had died in the Battle at Hogwarts. Remus being one of them. Their deaths did not go to waste. Harry defeated Voldemort. At one hundred and six, Genevieve sat in the headmistress' office. She had been declared headmistress ever since Minerva passed away a few years after the war.

Ted had become an Auror and married Rose Weasley, Hermione and Ron's daughter. They had one child, Emma. Emma was twenty-one now. Harry married Ginny and had three children, all of them had married and had children of their own.

"We did good, Remus," Genevieve told the picture of her deceased husband.

"I told you from the beginning, Gen. Everything was going to be fine," the picture answered.

Genevieve let out a small chuckle and closed her eyes for the last time, eager to meet Death.

* * *

_Sorry it turned out so sad! I couldn't picture it any other way. Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
